Don't wake me up
by Kyllia
Summary: Après la mort de Sherlock, John perd peu à peu tout ses repères et tombe dans une dépression sévère. Pour se consoler de sa perte, John se laisse emporter dans le monde des rêves, qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à différencier avec la réalité... A-t-il réellement perdu Sherlock pour toujours? Et si ce dernier revenait, pourrait-il y croire?
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour bonjour!

**W**elcome back pour une nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple préféré: John et Sherly! [De quoi vous divertir au milieu des révisions, non?]

**J**'ai essayé un nouveau concept, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu, mais vous devez être habitués à force, non?

**B**ref, au milieu de mes révisions de litté, je me suis rendu compte qu'adapter le thème baroque du rêve en fiction serait... plutôt intéressant comme concept...

**M**ais je ne vais pas tout vous dire, je vous laisse donc profiter de ce premier chapitre, et on se voit en bas!

* * *

_**Don't wake me up**_

* * *

**#1**

**J**ohn ferma les yeux et soupira avant d'essuyer son front moite. En ramenant sa main à son visage, il remarqua le tremblement qui la parcourait et serra les dents. Pourquoi cela ne cessait pas ? Pourquoi des mois après l'accident continuait-il a se réveiller toutes les nuits à cause de ces cauchemars ?

Combien de nuits à revoir le corps de son ami se jeter de ce toit, combien de nuits à revoir ce corps disloqué par le choc, étendu sur le sol, et cette flaque de sang s'agrandissant encore et encore sous lui ? Combien de fois encore allait-il ressentir cette douleur, cette souffrance inhumaine qui ne faiblissait jamais, nuit après nuit ? Il allait en devenir fou...

Avec un grognement, il se hissa hors de son lit, décidé à aller boire un verre d'eau dans le salon. Ou peut-être un cognac... John buvait de plus en plus. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre tout en enfilant sa robe de chambre et se figea soudain sur le seuil. Une silhouette se tenait debout devant lui, à peine éclairée par la pâle lueur des réverbères qui entrait par la fenêtre, mais une silhouette qu'il reconnut malgré la pénombre. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre à un rythme effréné. C'était lui, il était enfin revenu ! Malgré obscurité, il pouvait presque deviner le sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur de son ami, ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, ce sourire tant désiré, tant aimé... Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, un cri sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se jetait en avant vers son ami :

« Sherlock ! »

**J**ohn se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait crié dans son sommeil, il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'une fois de plus, le docteur Willigan voudrait en parler avec lui. Il se redressa sur son lit et contempla sa petite chambre d'hôpital à la lumière des veilleuses. Non, pas d'hôpital, songea-t-il soudain avec amertume, une chambre de centre psychiatrique. De simples murs blancs, soit-disant apaisants, un petit lit, une commode et un bureau en bois clair, une salle de bain adjacente, ainsi qu'une fenêtre protégée par des barreaux pour éviter toute tentative désespérée. Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Oh, il le savait bien, on le lui avait tellement répété, mais c'était si dur à comprendre... ''John, tu devrais te ressaisir, ce n'est pas normal...'' ''John ton état empire, tu devrais voir un spécialiste'' ''John, tes cauchemars persistent et tu ne dors et ne mange presque plus...''. Non, John ne voulait plus manger, ne voulait plus se lever, et voulait juste rester allongé sur son canapé, une bouteille de cognac à la main. Mais personne ne comprenait. Personne n'envisageait que peut être John n'avait tout simplement plus envie de vivre après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après que son meilleur et unique ami ait été discrédité et déshonoré par la presse à scandale, après qu'il se soit suicidé sous ses yeux ? Avant qu'il ait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui lui brûlait les lèvres à présent. Avant qu'il se rende compte...

John serra les lèvres pour retenir un cri de rage avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ici, il n'y avait plus de notion de vie privée et il savait parfaitement que chacune de ses actions était enregistrée puis analysée mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la force de se cacher, et en silence, il pleura, la tête entre les mains, sans un bruit. Pourquoi ces cauchemars le tourmentaient autant ? Et pourquoi rêvait-il dans ses rêves ? Et pourquoi cette souffrance persistante, omniprésente ?

Épuisé par sa douleur et ses larmes, John se laissa tomber sur ses coussins et ferma les yeux, prêt à se glisser une fois de plus dans ses rêves, parfois si consolants...

Il rêva de Sherlock, une fois de plus. Son ami était penché sur lui, le visage inquiet, et le fixait avec gravité. Oh combien de fois avait-il rêvé de Sherlock près de lui ? John cligna des yeux et lui sourit faiblement avant de tendre la main vers lui. Mais sa main était trop lourde, et le visage de son ami trop loin, aussi la laissa-t-il retomber à mi-chemin. Comme si Sherlock avait compris sa demande silencieuse, il attrapa cette main et la serra doucement.

« John ? » murmura-t-il avec inquiétude mais fermeté.

Le blond eut un faible sourire tandis que ses yeux se refermaient.

« Non, souffla-t-il pour lui même, non ne te réveille pas, John, c'est un si beau rêve... Si beau rêve... »

Mais déjà les vagues du sommeil l'emprisonnaient et l'emportaient loin de son ami qui l'appelait en vain. John sombra, emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire et le visage si inquiet de son ami.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau à l'appartement, dans le salon. ''Ouf, pensa-t-il, je dors encore !'' Il regarda autour de lui et son cœur fit un bond en découvrant Sherlock assis sur le canapé, lisant un journal comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Watson s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le détective tressaillit et leva la tête vers son ami avec un sourire.

« -Eh bien, John ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Sherlock... S'il te plaît, ne meurs jamais. Ne meurs jamais parce que sans toi je ne suis rien. Ne meurs jamais parce que... parce que... »

Les mots se mélangeaient dans la bouche de John, tant ils avaient besoin de s'échapper. Il allait achever sa phase lorsque soudain le visage de son ami se déforma, comme écrasé par un impact. _L'impact du sol,_ comprit John tandis qu'il contemplait avec horreur cette mutation. Les yeux bleus de son ami s'injectèrent de sang, son visage se décomposait par endroit et alors que John apercevait des vers lui trouer la peau, sa bouche monstrueusement déformée gargouilla :

« Parce que quoi, John ? Tu ne m'aime donc pas ainsi ? »

Et alors que le cadavre tendait ses mains en lambeaux vers lui, John poussa un hurlement d'horreur.

**D**es mains le secouèrent avec force tandis qu'il se débattait pour fuir son cauchemar tout en continuant de hurler.

« John ! John ! Allons, calmez-vous... » murmura une voix familière. « John, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveillez vous... »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, tout en prenant une grande inspiration, comme s'il était resté sous l'eau pendant une heure. Son cœur battait à lui en briser les côtes et tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille tandis que des bribes de son cauchemar flottaient encore devant ses yeux.

John regarda autour de lui et tomba sur le regard doux de son médecin, le docteur Willigan.

« -On est dans la vraie vie ? Bredouilla John.

-Oui, on y est, tout va bien .» le rassura Willigan avec un sourire.

John contempla un instant le médecin à la peau d'ébène, ses yeux sombres et les quelques rides qui parsemaient son visage, avant de retrouver la parole.

« -Sherlock... Ce cadavre qui se décomposait sous mes yeux et qui...

-Tout va bien, John, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Aucun cadavre n'est venu cette nuit, tout ceci est dans votre tête mon ami... »

John hocha la tête, perdu, tandis que son regard allait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le jour était levé, bien haut.

« -Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt midi, répondit le médecin. Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller plus tôt, vous sembliez si... calme pour une fois.

-J'ai rêvé que Sherlock venait ici, murmura John avant d'éclater en sanglots. Mais il est mort, mort ! Et je me sens si seul... »

Willigan eut un petit sourire triste et pris John par l'épaule sans répondre, le laissant pleurer de tout son saoûl. Une fois que les pleurs de John se furent taris, il lui tendit gentiment un plateau repas.

« Allez John, mangez un peu... »

Le patient fit la moue et refusa d'un geste. Son rêve était encore trop présent pour qu'il puisse absorber quoi que ce soit. Il se rallongea péniblement et murmura :

« -Tout serait tellement plus simple si moi aussi j'étais mort... Ou si ce rêve que j'ai fait pouvait durer éternellement, sans aucun réveil pour l'interrompre... Si tout ceci n'existait pas...

-Allons John, ne dites pas des choses comme cela,vous... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant que son patient était déjà retourné dans le monde des songes. Se relevant avec un soupir, Willigan sortit de la chambre. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il s'occupait de John Watson, et aucun progrès n'avait été fait. Son patient était encore dans un état de dépression grave, et même si depuis qu'il avait été admis dans le centre, il ne buvait plus, ses tendances suicidaires ne cessaient pas.

C'était Mycroft Holmes, un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement, qui l'avait envoyé ici. Depuis le décès de son frère cadet, il avait pris en charge John, mais le voyant dépérir peu à peu jusqu'à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, il avait finipar l'envoyer ici et le lui confier à lui, Marcus Willigan, psychiatre de renom.

Le médecin poussa un petit soupir et entra dans une autre pièce adjacente et où un gigantesque miroir sans teint permettait d'observer John sans être vu. Une table et trois chaises se trouvaient là, ainsi que quelques machines en cas de besoin, et d'une qui indiquait les pulsationscardiaques de John.

Àla table, deux hommes étaient déjà là. Lorsque Willigan fit son entrée, l'un d'eux se leva poliment et lui serra la main tandis que l'autre, impassible, fixait le patient à travers la vitre.

« -Docteur, le salua le premier homme en réajustant son pardessus. Comment régit-il ?

-Il croit qu'il rêve, répondit doucement le psychiatre. Il ne croit pas que vous soyezréel » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la seconde silhouette.

La personne qui était restée jusque lors immobile se leva à son tour et se tourna vers le spécialiste, découvrant son visage pâle, ses pommettes anguleuses, ses grands yeux d'un bleu fascinant et sa tignasse noire.

« Y a-t-il une solution ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur Holmes. »

Le regard de Sherlock croisa celui de son frère et il y lut une peine immense, qui le fit se retourner vers la vitre teintée. Il posa son front contre celle-ci et caressa doucement le verre tout en observant John s'agiter dans son sommeil.

« Et pourtant, souffla-t-il. Je suis bel et bien là, John... »

* * *

**B**adaaam!

**A**lors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

**N**'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit pour critiquer, commenter ou simplement me dire que je suis géniale [Haha] ça me toucherait beaucoup!

**M**erci à tous et à bientôt pour le second chapitre de_ ''Don't wake me up'_'!

**K**yllia.


	2. Chapter 2

**B**onjour à tous et à toutes!  
**M**e revoilà pour un second chapitre de "Don't wake me up", pour vous soulager au milieu du bac! ;)  
**P**our la suite, il faudra attendre la toute fin de la semaine prochaine :)

**E**t un grand merci à tous pour vos review, contente que ce début d'histoire vous plaise! :D

**E**njoy!

* * *

**#2**

**M**ycroft prit doucement son frère par l'épaule, mais Sherlock se dégagea sans un mot et s'éloigna de la vitre sans teint, lui tournant le dos. Le médecin de John le regardait, assis à la table, en silence.

« -Depuis combien de temps..., commença le détective.

-Depuis votre prétendue mort, répondit Willigan avec un sourire triste. Il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ça a commencé par un alcoolisme chronique, avant de virer vers une certaine paranoïa et de finir en dépression... Et en tentative de suicide. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux et se pinça entre les deux sourcils plus pour garder son contrôle que pour faire mine de réfléchir. Oh John, pourquoi avais-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu te mette dans un tel état ? Comme si le médecin l'avait entendu, il murmura :

« Le docteur Watson a des sentiments pour vous. »

Le ton n'était ni moqueur, ni accusateur. Il constatait simplement les faits. Le détective se tourna vers Willigan avec une surprise non dissimulée. Il allait parler, nier lorsque soudain tout se mit en place dans son esprit. L'inquiétudede John pour lui, son regard inquiet le jour de l'affrontement avec Moriarty, sa jalousie envers Adler, sa précipitation à nier une quelconque relation plus qu'amicale entre eux, et la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'il venait de le faire... John Watson l'aimait. Et cet amour pour lui le détruisait.

Il sentit à peine son frère le prendre par l'épaule, et cette fois, il n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Mycroft le serra un instant, comme pour lui faire passer de son courage, et lorsque le détective le regarda, il comprit que même son frère le savait. Le seul idiot qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était lui.

Le regard bleu du détective se tourna de nouveau vers Willigan et il murmura :

« S'il vous plaît... Aidez-le. »

Le médecin baissa doucement la tête, signe qu'il ferait tout son possible pour. Sans un mot de plus, les frères Holmes sortirent de la petite salle, le cadet s'appuyant sur l'aîné. Devant le centre, la limousine de Mycroft les attendait, et ils montèrent dedans sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Sherlock se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait.

**C**omment s'en était-t-il sorti, il l'ignorait. De sa chute, il ne gardait qu'un très désagréable souvenir, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette chute ne l'avait pas tué. Molly, sa chère amie de la morgue, aidée d'un collègue légiste, l'avait fait passer pour mort, et avait remplacé son corps par celui de Moriarty, qui reposait à présent sous une pièce tombale au nom du détective. _Ironie du sort_, songeait Sherlock à chaque fois que ses pensées le menaient à son défunt ennemi. Sherlock étant supposé être mort après sa chute, et donc défiguré, seul Mycroft avait été autorisé à voir le corps, et l'avait déclaré comme étant son frère sans poser une seule question. L'enterrement s'était fait dans la plus stricte intimité, et Sherlock y avait discrètement assisté, afin de revoir une dernière fois son ami.

Mais ce jour là, John était effondré et s'appuyait sur Lestrade sans un mot, les larmes lui dévorant le visage. Le cœur serré, Sherlock s'en était allé, désolé de ne pouvoir révéler la vérité au médecin. Il était resté quelques mois à Londres, caché chez Mycroft, à se remettre de ses blessures. De temps en temps, il allait au cimetière où il était enterré et croisait parfois John et Mme Hudson qui déposaient des fleurs.

Le détective se cachait alors et les regardait en silence le pleurer. Il regardait l'air désespéré de John qui restait toujours un peu plus pour pouvoir parler à cette tombe en marbre noir, seul.

Mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait alors en voyant cela l'avait poussé à fuir Londres pour la France, où il avait vécu quelques mois dans le Sud, profitant du temps clément et des quelques enquêtes qu'on lui offrait, ainsi que de son anonymat préservé. Ce n'est qu'après quatre mois là bas qu'il reçut un coup de fil de son frère, plutôt inquiet, qui lui expliquait l'admission de John dans un centre psychiatrique en bordure de Londres, sans pour autant détailler le comportement du médecin. Sherlock avait fini ses deux enquêtes en cours et était rentré à Londres, un an et trois mois après sa''mort''.

En entrant dans la chambre de John, son cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement. Son ami avait changé : amaigri, affaibli, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Des cernes bleuâtres soulignaient ses yeux et une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait le visage, soulignant ses traits anguleux.

À peine s'était-il penché vers lui que John ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci, d'habitude pétillants et vifs, étaient ternes et voilés. Comme dans un demi-délire, le médecin eu un vague sourire et sa main tenta de se lever, mais trop faible retomba aussitôt. Le cœur serré, Sherlock l'attrapa et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« John ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Son ami secoua la tête et un faible sourire éclaira son visage tandis que ses yeux se refermaient.

« -Non, souffla le blond, non ne te réveille pas, John, c'est un si beau rêve... Si beau rêve...

-John ! John, ne te rendors pas, John, je suis là ! » l'appela le détective en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Mais son ami, sourd à ses appels, se rendormit, et sa tête tomba doucement sur le côté. Le détective resta un moment éberlué. John n'avait pas comprit qu'il était là, il le prenait pour un rêve ! Ses mains tremblantes reposèrent celle du médecin et il sortit mécaniquement de la chambre. Dans le couloir, son frère l'attendait, le visage fermé. Ils échangèrent un regard et sans un mot, Mycroft le guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où il sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son costume. Sherlock en prit une et l'alluma. Ils fumèrent en silence deux cigarettes chacun avant que Mycroft brise le silence

« -Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... Il... Il m'a pris pour un de ses rêves, My' !

-Je sais... Cela fait trois mois qu'il est empêtré dans ses songes, et qu'il n'arrive plus à en discerner la réalité... Il t'appelle souvent la nuit, tu sais ? Et quand il se réveille, il ne parle que de sommeil éternel. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il refuse de s'alimenter... Le docteur Willigan est obligé de le perfuser pour le garder en vie... Je pensais qu'en te voyant, il comprendrait mais...

-Mais il croit encore rêver... » compléta son frère en écrasant sa cigarette.

Mycroft hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, et suivit son frère à l'intérieur. Ils se rendirent dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, où ils observèrent le docteur Willigan tenter de calmer John. D'ici, ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais John avait l'air affolé. Le regard hagard, il se débattait comme un beau diable entre deux infirmiers. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, se fut pour éclater en sanglots. Le médecin le prit alors contre lui et le consola. Lorsque les larmes de John furent taries, il lui présenta un plateau repas, mais John le repoussa et se rallongea. Le médecin sortit alors et les rejoignit une poignée de seconde après. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait quitter son regard du corps amaigri de John dans son lit.

**A**rrivé chez Mycroft, Sherlock se servit un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'un trait malgré l'heure matinale. Son frère haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, allant même jusqu'à s'en servir un aussi. Il s'assirent dans le salon design de l'aîné et burent en silence leur boisson .

« -Comment allons-nous faire ? Murmura soudain Sherlock.

-Le docteur Willigan propose de le mettre en contact avec toi quelques minutes chaque jour, et de lui faire peu à peu accepter que tu appartiens à la réalité...

-Comment cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui parler, le faire manger, lui redonner le goût à la vie... Ta présence est pour lui un rêve, il faut le convaincre que tu es réel. Mais il est encore trop faible pour cela. Willigan propose donc que dans un premier temps tu l'aide à se nourrir, puis que peu à peu tu lui fasse comprendre... »

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête et reposa son verre pour prendre son visage entre sesmains.

« -Depuis quand ? Murmura-t-il.

-Depuis le début, Sherlock, répondit doucement son frère. Mais tu étais trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même, et lui trop timide pour se l'avouer à lui-même... »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva, tapota légèrement l'épaule de son cadet avant de sortir du salon. Une fois seul, Sherlock sentit à nouveau la culpabilité monter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout avoué à John ? S'il l'avait fait, ils auraient pu partir en France ensemble, peut-être même y rester... John ne serait pas dans cet état, John serait heureux, John serait John...

Mais la peur que lui avait fait ressentir Moriarty, la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre son ami, cette peur viscérale... Et ce doute que son ennemi avait immiscé dans son esprit : était-il la meilleure option pour le médecin ? Ne lui apportait-il pas qu'ennuis et problèmes ? Et si John rêvait tout simplement d'une petite vie normale, avec une femme, où rien ni personne ne viendrait menacer sa vie.. ? Et ce doute avait grandi en Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, il prenne la fuite.

Il voulait libérer John, il pensait réellement que c'était pour le mieux... Mais il s'était trompé, lourdement trompé. Moriarty, même dans sa tombe, avait réussi à atteindre John, et l'instrument de cette vengeance n'était autre que lui, Sherlock Holmes.

Le détective se plia en deux, soudain pris de maux de ventre. Il s'allongea en position fœtale sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de sa douleur.

« Je vais te sauver, John, murmura-t-il. Je te le promets, je vais tout arranger. »

* * *

**V**oilà donc. Chapitre un petit peu plus court, qui reprend grosso modo le premier, avec plus d'info :)  
**J**'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire partager vos impressions! ^^  
**K**yllia.


	3. Chapter 3

**B**onjour à tous!

**J**'espère pour les pauvres terminales comme moi que toutes vos épreuves de bac se sont bien passées... **E**t pour les L, que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré en voyant que ce n'est pas Lorenzo qui est tombé...** [**J'étais tellement dègu'!**]**

**E**nfin... Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre de _Don't wake me up_, un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous allez kiffay! ;D

**E**t j'en profite pour répondre à vos adorables reviews! ^^

* nikitta68: Merci beaucoup d'adhérer à ma vision catastrophique de la suite des événements de la série, et rassure-toi, ce chapitre est plus long! ;)

*Merci à "Fan", ReimaChan et Electre1964 pour leurs encouragements qui m'ont motivée! :D

*Kerydan: Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai en tête O_O Et je suis contente d'arriver à faire dans l'originalité, j'aime bien sortir du commun des mortels, hahaha! Merci de m'accorder ta première review, ça me touche beaucoup :') Ps: J'adore ta photo *-*

*Belle pimprenelle: Merci beaucoup! C'est toujours tellement bien d'avoir de telles reviews si positives! :'D

**MERCI A TOUS!**

**E**t... **O**n se voit en bas!

* * *

**#3**

_Trois mois plus tôt..._

**A**ssis en tailleur au milieu du salon, John termina une autre bouteille de vodka qu'il laissa rouler par terre. Elle alla tinter contre toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée... Combien venait-il d'en boire ? Trois, quatre, plus..? John ne savait plus, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas encore assez bu pour faire disparaître la souffrance, la douleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles, la douleur qui refusait de s'en aller.

Il se releva et tituba maladroitement vers la commode où ils avaient l'habitude de ranger l'alcool. Il l'ouvrit et grogna en la découvrant entièrement vide. Encore un coup de Mme Hudson, il en était sûr. Les mains tremblantes, il referma le placard et retourna s'allonger sur le canapé.

Combien de fois avait-il vu Sherlock allongé ainsi, dans la même position que lui ? Se souvenir de cela lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le ventre et il se plia en deux, retenant un cri. Sa tête allait exploser, et son cœur saignait. Comment pouvait-il encore supporter, comment pouvait-il encore vivre après que Sherlock ait disparu ? Il se dégoûtait lui même, et chaque souffle qu'il émettait le dégoûtait encore plus.

Pourquoi vivre alors que la seule personne qui compte est partie? Dans quel but ? A quoi bon, alors que tout ce qui nous maintenait à la vie a disparu ?

John avait déjà connu la dépression à son retour de guerre, mais c'était Sherlock qui lui avait permis de la surmonter, Sherlock qui l'avait aidé à avancer, Sherlock, encore et toujours Sherlock... Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider à vaincre sa perte. Personne qui comprenait sa souffrance. Personne qui pleurait son ami autant que lui, personne qui revoyait la scène encore et encore.

Pourquoi continuer à vivre quand on souffre autant ?

John se relève soudain. Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne rejoignait-il pas son ami sur le champs ? Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du médecin qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de s'immobiliser. Non, s'entailler les veines prendrait trop de temps, et il y aurait une possibilité qu'on le sauve, de même qu'avec des médicaments... Reculant, il retourna dans le salon et sortit d'un carton à Sherlock une corde.

Voilà, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Voilà qui sera rapide et irrémédiable. Un sentiment de paix s'abattit sur lui tandis qu'il préparait un nœud coulant. Il plaça une chaise sous le lustre et s'aida de celle-ci pour accrocher la corde. Mais il était trop petit, aussi dût-il traîner une seconde chaise et l'empiler sur la première pour atteindre son objectif. Lorsque la corde fut bien attachée, il prit une inspiration et avec un sourire, attrapa le nœud pour le passer autour de son cou.

Il allait le faire lorsqu'un hurlement le fit sursauter, sursaut qui entraîna la chute des deux chaises et donc de John qui lâcha la corde sans avoir atteint son objectif. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et contempla un instant la corde solitaire qui se balançait au plafond, vision qui disparut derrière la tête de Mme Hudson penchée sur lui. Elle avait l'air de parler, mais John n'entendait rien. Il sentit des mains puissantes le soulever et se trouva nez à nez avec Lestrade, visiblement bouleversé.

Le blond repoussa son ami et dévisagea sa logeuse avec froideur.

« -Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ?!, hurla Lestrade. Tu allais te tuer ou je rêve ?! »

John repoussa une fois de plus la main du policier et recula en titubant. Comment allait-il fairepour rejoindre Sherlock à présent ? Soudain une idée lui vint, et il sut que c'était sa dernière chance. D'un geste rapide, il sortit le revolver qu'il avait toujours sur lui et l'appliqua sur sa tempe. Mme Hudson poussa un nouveau hurlement et s'évanouit tandis que Lestrade se jetait sur John. Le coup partit... Et alla se perdre dans le mur, car Lestrade avait réussi à attraper le bras de John avant que celui-ci ne commette l'irréparable. John tenta de s'arracher à son étreinte, mais l'alcool et le manque de sommeil lui firent perdre la mise et Lestrade lui arrache son arme avant de l'assommer avec.

John tomba sur le parquet, inconscient, et le lieutenant de police se hâta de téléphoner à Mycroft pour le prévenir de la situation. Une heure plus tard, une ambulance emportait John au centre psychiatrique.

_Présent_

**J**ohn ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un infirmier penché sur lui. Il grogna et voulu le repousser mais il était bien trop faible, aussi le laissa-t-il le soulever et l'asseoir dans son lit.

« Docteur Watson, c'est l'heure de votre toilette il me semble »

John rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup au son de cette voix. Celui qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un infirmier n'était nul autre que Sherlock. Celui-ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus tristes et ses boucles brunes folles semblaient plus longues que dans son souvenir. Mais peu importait, Sherlock était là, il pouvait oublier la réalité et profiter encore un peu de ce doux songe qui s'offrait à lui.

« -Sherlock..., souffla-t-il faiblement. Sherlock...

-Je suis là oui... Allez, viens » murmura le détective en le soulevant du lit.

John se laissa faire avec le sentiment étrange d'être redevenu un enfant. Il laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine du détective et respira à plein nez son odeur. Mon dieu, songea-t-il, jamais un rêve n'avait été aussi réel... Quelle peine il aurait à devoir le quitter ! A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et il agrippa instinctivement la chemise de son ami.

« Tout va bien John, je t'emmène à la salle de bain... » le rassura Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et le laissa faire. Son rêve se brouilla quelque peu et quand il réussi à s'y raccrocher, il était nu dans la baignoire et Sherlock réglait la température de l'eau, à genou sur le sol. John eu un faible sourire et murmura :

« D'habitude, ce n'est pas dans ce genre de rêve que je me retrouve nu devant toi... »

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil et rosit avant de hocher la tête et de continuer à surveiller la température. Une fois que celle-ci fut acceptable, il lava son ami et John se laissa faire avec délice. Quel doux rêve, les mains de Sherlock le savonnant avec douceur, lui massant le crâne tendrement... John se sentait, détendu... Soudain, la désagréable impression qu'il redoutait tant apparut et il se sentit partir. Non ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille, pas encore ! Il attrapa le rebord de la baignoire, comme pour en sortir, tentant en vain de ne pas céder à la douce vague qui l'emportait, pris de panique.

« Sherlock, appela-t-il faiblement, Sherlock ne les laisse pas me réveiller, ne... »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, il sombra.

**S**herlock sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant John tourner de l'œil dans la baignoire. Il le rattrapa de justesse et le sortit de celle-ci avec précaution. Un infirmier le rejoignit et l'aida à sécher le patient avant de lui enfiler un pyjama propre. Donner son bain à John, telle était la première mission que lui avait donné Willigan. Sherlock s'était exécuté, mais avec tant de souffrance en voyant le corps décharné de John... Tous les muscles de l'ancien soldat avaient fondu, emportés par sa maladie, et il ne lui restait plus rien de ce petit ventre dont aimait se moquer le détective. Au contraire, il l'avait soulevé avec une facilité surprenante qui lui avait fendue le cœur. Il était si faible à présent... Sa peau habituellement mate était plus pâle, et on apercevait au travers le sillage de ses veines... Quant à John lui même, il était toujours persuadé que Sherlock n'était qu'un rêve, et cela brisait le cœur de ce dernier.

Il rougit de nouveau en songeant à ce que le blond lui avait murmuré à propos des rêves où il était nu avant de secouer la tête et d'aider l'infirmier à installer le malade dans son lit. Cela fait, il se tourna vers le mur où il savait que la vitre sans teint se trouvait et fit un petit signe de tête. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le docteur Willigan n'entre dans la chambre.

« -Alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Vous avez très bien agi, le rassura le médecin avec un sourire triste.

-Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Willigan avec un haussement d'épaule. Seul John est apte à la décider. Mais pour l'instant, il nous faut le remettre sur pied, et vous seul pouvez y arriver. Une fois qu'il sera moins faible, il aura moins tendance à s'évanouir, et pourra ainsi mieux discerner la réalité... »

Sherlock hocha la tête et regarda son ami endormi dans son lit avec tristesse. Le médecin le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna hors de la chambre avec douceur.

« Venez, allons boire un café, et je vous montrerai où vous vous installerez... » proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Sherlock lui rendit faiblement ce sourire, heureux qu'il ait accepté sa requête. En effet, Sherlock avait accepté de l'aider si en échange il pouvait loger lui aussi dans le centre, afin de ne jamais être trop loin de Johnet de pouvoir activement l'aider. Désormais, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, hormis sa santé.

**J**ohn ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il était dans son lit d'hôpital, seul. _C'était donc bien un rêve_, soupira-t-il en se redressant. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il portait un pyjama propre, et comprit que son esprit avait fait l'amalgame entre son désir de revoir son ami et ce qui lui arrivait réellement. L'ancien soldat eut un petit sourire amusé en songeant au pauvre infirmier qui avait du écouter son délire sans rien dire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus de bien faire, et après tout, le personnel devait avoir l'habitude de voir de pauvres fous comme lui divaguer... Il se recala un peu mieux dans ses coussins et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Ce rêve était si doux, si réel... Le cœur de John se serra et il retint ses larmes. Combien de temps devrait-il vivre encore ce calvaire ? Pourquoi ses médecins ne le laissaient pas tout bonnement mourir, lui qui n'attendait que ça ? Un mal de tête persistant le fit grogner et il se tourna dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil... Et Sherlock.

Les contours de sa chambre se brouillèrent pour laisser place à un nouveau décors. _Oh non_. Il était debout, au milieu de la rue, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Sherlock, debout sur le toit de l'hôpital. _Pitié, pas encore,_ grinça-t-il. Il colla son téléphone à son oreille et écouta la voix brisée de Sherlock lui raconter qu'il lui avait toujours menti, qu'il n'était un imposteur... Autant de mensonges auxquels John ne pouvait croire. Le médecin jetason téléphone par terre et courût vers l'hôpital en hurlant :

« Sherlock ! Ne faispas ça ! »

Mais le détective ne l'écoutait jamais et sauta. John s'immobilisa à l'endroit précis où il savait que son ami allait atterrir et il attendit. Au moment où il releva les yeux pour apercevoir le corps de son ami, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sherlock, qui lui souriait. La gorge de John se serra et il tenta de lever une main vers le détective, mais sa main était trop lourde, tout son corps était trop lourd, il était figé... En baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, John découvrit qu'il était juste au dessus d'un trou dans lequel il tomba à ce moment précis. Non, pas un trou, une tombe. Allongé sur le dos, il vit ses amis passer un à un et lui lancer une poignée de terre à chaque fois, avant de laisser place à deux fossoyeurs aux visages décomposés qui commencèrent à l'enterrer vivant. John tenta de hurler, mais la terre lui entrait dans la bouche et il se sentit peu à peu étouffer.

**I**l se redressa soudain avec une grande inspiration affolée. _C'était un rêve,_ murmura-t-il, _seulement un rêve_. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front, le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Sherlock le regardait, soucieux, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. John, tremblant et fiévreux, agrippa sa main avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient et se mit à pleurer doucement.

« -Sherlock..., murmura-t-il. Sherlock...

-Tout va bien, John, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... »

Le médecin hocha la tête. Oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui avait laissé place à un rêve nettement plus doux, nettement plus consolateur. D'une main encore tremblante, il caressa la joue de l'objet de son songe avant de chuchoter :

« Sherlock... Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. »

Le détective hocha la tête, prêt à répondre, mais John le coupa vivement :

« Non, laisse-moi finir, il faut que je finisse avant de me réveiller. Sherlock, je ne voulais pas que tu meures parce que tu compte trop pour moi. Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien, et parce que je t'aime. »

Il relâcha la main de son ami avant de retomber faiblement sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il murmurait à lui-même :

« Voilà, je l'ai enfin dit, ça m'est égal si on me réveille maintenant... »

Ses yeux commençaient d'ailleurs à se fermer d'eux-mêmes quand soudain la voix de Sherlock retentit.

« -John, je ne savais pas...

-Je sais..., souffla doucement le médecin. A tout à l'heure... »

**L**a gorge serrée, le détective regarda son ami se rendormir, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que John ou quiconque ait pu tomber amoureux de lui, jamais. Il était l'être le plus détestable qu'il connaissait, et se l'entendre dire à longueur de journée ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée: jamais personne ne voudrait de lui. Certes, il avait remarqué les quelques marques d'intérêts que son colocataire lui avait porté à leurs débuts, mais au fil du temps, celles-ci s'étaient espacées... Si bien que Sherlock avait douté qu'elles aient réellement existé. La simple amitié que John et lui avaient le contentait totalement, même s'il lui était arrivé de regarder son colocataire un peu plus longuement qu'il n'aurait du... Sherlock n'était pas hétéro, il l'avait tout de suite su, mais après une période brumeuse où il s'était adonné à diverses découvertes et activités, il n'avait plus voulu reparler de sexualité, ni même de sentiments. Pour lui, jamais personne ne voudrait de lui, et il n'avait donc pas à espérer ou à essayer.

Mais la déclaration du médecin changeait toute la donne et tandis que ce dernier se rendormait, Sherlock commença à imaginer quelle aurait pu être leur vie si il n'avait pas feint sa mort, et si John s'était déclaré plus tôt. Oh, évidemment, il aurait été la cible parfaite pour Moriarty, mais Sherlock l'aurait protégé bec et ongles... En échange de quoi il aurait pu profiter de quelques moments de tendresse avec l'ancien soldat... Sherlock ferma les yeux, s'autorisant un instant aux regrets, avant de les rouvrir, déterminé à tout faire pour soigner John et pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur vie.

**U**n coup discret à la porte fit s'éveiller John. Il grogna une réponse et entendit quelqu'un ouvrir, visiblement chargé. Il y eut un tintement et John comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un plateau repas. Il émergea de ses couvertures et s'assit tant bien que mal sur son lit, encore embrumé par le sommeil. L'infirmier déplia une petite table au dessus de ses genoux et déposa un plateau dessus avec délicatesse avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. John soupira en détaillant le repas auquel il n'avait nullement l'intention de toucher.

« -Je n'en veux pas, grogna-t-il.

-Eh bien il va falloir se forcer, répondit une voix amusée. »

John tourna la tête avec une exclamation de surprise.

« Sherlock ! »

Le détective lui sourit et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, gêné. John s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans ses coussins, heureux que son rêve se soit additionné à la réalité, et que dans son délire, il voie Sherlock à la place d'un de ces mornes infirmiers.

« -Désolé, souffla-t-il quand même. Je deviens de plus en plus fou je crois, et je vous vois sous sa forme à lui...

-Ça ne fait rien, John, répondit doucement l'autre. Mangeons un peu, ok ? »

Le médecin hocha doucement la tête et se laissa nourrir comme un enfant, avalant sans protester tout ce que le détective lui proposait, les yeux fixés sur celui-ci comme si il allait disparaître. Une fois le repas achevé, le brun l'essuya doucement avec une serviette et alla déposer plateau et table sur un meuble avant de revenir s'asseoir près du patient.

« -Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, je ne vais pas m'envoler...

-Si, mes rêves ne durent jamais aussi longtemps, alors je profite un peu. Quitte à être fou, autant que j'en profite un minimum, non ? »

Sherlock eut un petit rire amusé avant de se pencher vers son ami et de murmurer:

« -Et si j'étais réellement là, John ?

-Dans ce cas, je serais fou ou mort, je pense... Parce que tu...

-Oui, je me suis suicidé... »

Il y eut un silence que John brisa:

« -J'ai essayé moi aussi, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire... Personne ne comprend à quel point je suis las de vivre, à quel point j'ai besoin de te revoir. Au lieu de me laisser faire, ils m'ont envoyé ici... Mais au moins, je peux dormir et te voir autant que je le souhaite.

-Alors tu es heureux..?

-Non. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, une part de moi sait que tu n'es pas vraiment là, et ça me fait mal... Parce que j'ai peur de me réveiller. »

Sherlock baissa doucement la tête sans rien répondre, tandis que John fermait doucement les yeux.

« -Je me sens un peu mieux quand même, murmura doucement le blond.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui... Mes rêves sont de plus en plus longs » ajouta John avec un sourire avant de s'endormir.

Sherlock eut un sourire triste et fit signe au docteur Willigan de venir à travers le mur. Ce dernier arriva presque aussitôt et prit une chaise qu'il installa à côté du détective.

« -Il a tout mangé, nota le psychiatre avec un sourire.

-Oui... Il a tenu plus longtemps avant de se rendormir.

-C'est normal, manger lui a redonné des forces. Bientôt, il pourra tenir de plus en plus longtemps éveillé, et il arrivera de mieux en mieux à discerner le réel du rêve.

-Mais dès que je suis là, il croit rêver... Et donc il inverse tout.

-Quand il aura retrouvé ses forces, je le préparerais peu à peu à l'idée que vous êtes là... Et il faudra qu'il se confronte à la réalité: vous n'êtes pas mort.

-Il va mal le vivre...

-C'est sûr... Mais j'espère qu'il arrivera à l'accepter. »

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête. Oh, lui aussi espérait cela, il l'espérait tellement...

* * *

**T**adaaam!

**A**lors, vous en pensez quoi? :D

**N**'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait tellement plaisir ;-;

**L**ove et à la prochaine! 3

_Kyllia__


	4. Chapter 4

******S**alut, salut!

**M**e revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le délai, mais mon ordinateur me lâche en ce moment, du genre refus de charger ou même de démarrer...

**B**ref, je profite de l'ordinateur familial pour vous mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**O**n se voit en bas!

* * *

**#4**

**J**ohn souriait tranquillement, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que Sherlock posait le plateau repas sur la table. Une fois chose faite, ce dernier se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit à son tour. Cela faisait une semaine que chaque jour, il lui donnait son repas, et l'ancien soldat retrouvait peu à peu ses forces. La prochaine étape serait de le refaire marcher, de l'aider à pouvoir se lever seul... Avant de lui annoncer la vérité.

Pour l'instant, le blond semblait calme, persuadé que Sherlock n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais ses rêves de plus en plus longs l'intriguaient, et il commençait à douter de sa propre santé mentale. Devenait-il complètement fou ou était-il sur le point de mourir pour que ses rêves restent autant présents ? Tout en soupirant, il leva les yeux vers son ami et murmura soudain :

« -Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais un imposteur. Je sais que c'était ta dernière volonté, de me faire croire ça, mais je peux tout simplement pas gober un tel mensonge. Je ne suis qu'un humain standard stupide, mais là Sherlock, je peux tout simplement pas y croire. Tu ne m'as jamais menti, et je sais que ce jour là, tu mentais.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? » demanda le détective après un moment de stupeur.

L'ancien soldat haussa légèrement les épaules avec une moue. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi, mais il avait ressenti un besoin pressant de déclarer sa pensée.

Le brun resta un moment silencieux avant de demander d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« -Et pourquoi j'aurais sauté alors, si je n'étais pas un imposteur ?

-Pour me protéger. » répondit simplement le blond, ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

Sherlock plissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais n'osa rien ajouter, tandis que John retombait doucement au fond de ses coussins avec un léger soupir. Alors que les yeux du médecin se fermaient, le brun proposa :

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre un bain ?

-Seulement si tu le prends avec moi » marmotta le blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

Et Sherlock lui en fut gré, car il venait de rougir d'un seul coup et mit quelques instants à retrouver une contenance. Il se leva et alla faire couler l'eau tandis que John retombait peu à peu dans les limbes. Soucieux de ne pas le laisser se rendormir, Sherlock se mit à lui parler depuis la salle de bain.

« -Au fait John, tu as raison... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

-Pas assez pour que tu ne m'abandonne pas, remarqua aigrement son ami.

-Non... Mais je suis là maintenant. » souffla Sherlock en revenant vers le lit avec un air triste.

Il souleva avec facilité John, qui n'avait pas encore repris assez de poids pour que la manœuvre devienne plus complexe, et le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte, s'octroyant un instant d'intimité avec John. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas l'attention et une fois que Sherlock l'eut déposé sur la chaise qui se trouvait là, il commença doucement à se dévêtir, faisant passer son t-shirt bleu par dessus sa tête avec lenteur.

Le détective profita de l'action pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le torse pâle et mince du patient, notant qu'on apercevait ses côtes se dessiner sous sa peau. Il détourna le regard lorsque John retira son pantalon, se retrouvant nu devant lui, sans en ressentir la moindre gène. Sherlock se pencha vers lui, passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami et l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la baignoire. Une fois John immergé, il se retourna pour attraper le coussin avec lequel il cala la tête de son ami avant de s'emparer du pommeau de douche et de mouiller doucement ses cheveux. John frémit et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire lorsqu'il murmura :

« -Le deal, c'était que tu vienne avec moi, Sherlock...

-Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

John émit un faible grognement en guise de réponse, sombrant doucement dans le sommeil. Le brun le lava sans un mot, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, et une fois qu'il l'eût rincé, il s'assit au pied de la baignoire, les coudes sur le rebord, le menton appuyé sur les mains, contemplant son ami endormi.

Un léger pli de concentration se tenait entre les deux sourcils de John, et Sherlock se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver qui le préoccupait autant. Doucement, il tendit la main vers la joue de son ami et l'effleura. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir à ce contact, sans se réveiller, ce qui enhardit Sherlock, qui se mit lentement à explorer son visage du bout de son doigt. Il le passa sur ses lèvres sèches, ses joues creuses, la petite cicatrice qu'il avait au dessus du sourcil, ses cernes violets, ses oreilles, son menton, son cou, avant d'arriver au haut de son torse, qu'il caressa prudemment.

John remua légèrement, ce qui fit retirer la main du détective à tout vitesse. Le cœur battant, ce dernier se traita mentalement d'idiot, avant de sortir le blond de l'eau et de l'enrouler dans une serviette épaisse.

Il le rhabilla sans trop de problème, John se réveillant dans un demi-sommeil, et à peine l'eut-il rallongé dans son lit que ce dernier se rendormit à poings fermés, tandis que Sherlock reprenait sa place à son chevet sur son fauteuil, le menton dans les mains, réfléchissant à une vitesse folle.

**J**ohn se tenait devant la tombe noire de Sherlock. Il ne pleurait pas, se contentant de fixer la sépulture en silence, tentant de comprendre pourquoi le monde était si injuste. Soudain, il aperçut dans le reflet du marbre un visage qui se tenait derrière lui, le regardant par dessus son épaule. Le blond sursauta, se retourna, mais comme il s'y attendait, personne ne se tenait réellement derrière lui. Reportant son attention sur la pierre tombale, le médecin plissa les yeux pour mieux contempler le visage qui y apparaissait. Il mit deux minutes à comprendre à qui appartenaient ces traits et sursauta; c'était ceux de Moriarty ! Le criminel consultant le regardait avec ironie, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil levé, interrogateur. John avait l'impression qu'il lui posait une question, un défi, sans qu'il puisse définir de quoi il s'agissait. Les yeux du blond se reposèrent sur les lettres en or qui formaient le nom de son ami et lorsqu'il retourna les yeux vers le reflet de Moriarty, celui-ci riait aux éclats. John fronça les sourcils, furieux, et fit trois pas en avant...

**P**our se réveiller en sursaut, le docteur Willigan à ses côtés.

« -Tout va bien, John ? Demanda le médecin en lui souriant doucement.

-Oui... Oui, j'ai juste fait un rêve... Étrange. »

Le psychiatre hocha doucement la tête avant de se relever et de lancer d'un ton joyeux qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient s'entraîner à marcher en salle de rééducation. John grimaça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup s'y rendre, notamment à cause de la présence des autres patients du centre, qui le ramenaient toujours indirectement à se demander pourquoi il avait atterri ici. L'avantage d'être très malade, c'était qu'on pouvait éviter de sortir de sa chambre, mais John reprenait des forces à vue d'œil et ne pouvait donc plus rester terré dans son antre, aussi se laissa-t-il amèrement conduire en fauteuil à la salle de rééducation.

Le kinésithérapeute qui l'accueillit était grand, très grand, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants et un visage enjoué parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Il se présenta sous le nom de Andy, et pria John de l'appeler ainsi, avant de s'entretenir avec le docteur Willigan sur la démarche à suivre. Le patient ignora cette conversation et laissa son regard balayer la salle, qui était à son grand soulagement pratiquement vide, exceptée la présence d'une jeune kinésithérapeute accompagnée d'une patiente aux cheveux longs qui s'entraînait à monter des marches avec lenteur, sans lui adresser aucune attention.

Lorsque Andy revint vers lui, il lui annonça avec un grand sourire qu'ils allaient marcher un peu aujourd'hui avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air mortifié du blond. Il guida le fauteuil de John jusqu'à deux longues barres parallèles et l'aida à se mettre debout, lui conseillant de s'agripper aux deux barres. L'exercice dura un peu plus d'une heure, heure durant laquelle John dut inlassablement marcher le long des barres, aidé par celles-ci et Andy, au début. S'il s'était montré réticent au début, le fait de marcher un peu fit du bien à ses muscles et lui fit prendre conscience de sa faiblesse physique. En se regardant dans le miroir qui prenait tout un mur de la salle, John se reconnût à peine, et cela lui fit un effet étrange, plutôt désagréable. Il se concentra sur sa marche, laissant peu à peu ses muscles reprendre vie.

À la fin de la séance, Andy et le docteur Willigan le félicitèrent avec enthousiasme, et ce dernier raccompagna le blond à sa chambre. Celui-ci, exténué, se laissa mettre au lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, trop fatigué pour rêver.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un brusque sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Assis sur le fauteuil que Sherlock occupait normalement dans chacun de ses rêves se tenait le docteur Willigan, qui lui souriait gentiment, un plateau repas sur les genoux. La gorge noué, John gargouilla :

« -Oh non...

-Bonjour, John ! Vous venez de dormir plus de neuf heures d'affilées, bravo ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lança le psychiatre d'un ton enjoué.

Son patient ne daigna pas de lui répondre, tout entier dans son angoisse. Il serrait sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant doucement, en proie à un profond trouble. Au moment où le médecin allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, le blond releva vivement la tête et murmura :

« -Je n'ai pas rêvé de Sherlock cette nuit.

-Ah, soupira Willigan. Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez eu un sommeil très calme. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas rêvé de Sherlock ! » gémit le bond en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Willigan se mordit la lèvre et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit de John avant de lui prendre la main.

« John... Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ça, au contraire ! C'est signe que vous allez mieux, et il me semble que dans vos derniers... rêves, Sherlock vous y encourageait, non ? »

Plongé dans son mutisme, le blond ne répondit tout d'abord pas, avant de finir par murmurer comme pour lui même :

« -Mon dernier rêve... C'était sur Moriarty... Pourquoi ?

-Moriarty ? »

Le blond expliqua en quelques mots son rêve, et le psychiatre resta un moment silencieux avant de dire doucement :

« Peut-être que ce rêve voulait vous pousser à envisager d'autres possibilités, d'autres options... Bon ! » fit-il en claquant dans ses mains avec force, tirant John de sa torpeur « Maintenant, il faut que vous mangiez un peu et que vous vous habillez, nous avons rendez-vous avec Andy aujourd'hui ! »

John fit une moue mais prit docilement son petit-déjeuner avant de se faire aider par Willigan pour s'habiller et de se laisser conduire en salle de rééducation. Le kinésithérapeute roux l'y attendait avec un sourire enjoué et toute la matinée durant, il dût se plier aux divers exercices que le jeune homme lui proposait. Quand un infirmier le ramena à sa chambre, John était moulu et tombait de fatigue. Il attendit que l'homme l'ai déposé dans son lit pour fermer les yeux et s'assoupit.

**I**l fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, et se redressa brusquement. Sherlock se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres et un plateau repas dans les mains.

« Sherlock ! » s'exclama John.

Le détective s'immobilisa, surpris, puis haussa les épaules et déposa le plateau sur les genoux du médecin avant de prendre place sur son fauteuil. L'ancien soldat le couvait littéralement des yeux tandis qu'il mangeait son repas, et Sherlock finit par lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Oh, au contraire, tout va bien, murmura John. J'ai juste cru pendant un moment que je ne te reverrai plus... Les séances de kiné me laissent toujours épuisé, et cette nuit je n'ai pas rêvé...

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, John, répondit doucement le brun.

-C'est vrai ?

-Évidemment... Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?

-Prends un bain avec moi » supplia John avec un petit sourire timide.

Sherlock secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire triste. Il avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge et les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Il était épuisé, épuisé de devoir jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir hurler à John la vérité, épuisé car il tremblait chaque jour en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait son ami en apprenant qu'ils lui avaient tous menti pour l'aider à guérir, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir avouer à John ce qu'il ressentait, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir céder alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie...

Son souffle devint plus court et sa vue se brouilla un instant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Sherlock ? Tu pleures ? » demanda John en se penchant vers lui.

Le détective secoua la tête et eut un petit rire sans joie. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, si ça lui était arrivé un jour ! D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes et sourit.

« -C'est rien... Juste... Tu me manques.

-Mais Sherlock... Je suis là » murmura son ami en se penchant vers lui.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, John encercla son visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le détective resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas quel réaction adopter, mais les lèvres chaudes du blond et son étreinte le firent mécaniquement fermer les yeux et se rapprocher de lui. John poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction en le sentant répondre à son baiser et s'enhardit à glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et une douce torpeur avait pris place dans son cerveau. Trop d'informations, trop de pensées s'y entrechoquaient, ne laissant que du brouillard. Maladroitement, le détective passa un bras autour du cou de son ami et se laissa aller avec délice dans ce baiser.

Alors que John passait sa main dans ses boucles brunes, le détective tressaillit soudain et se détacha vivement de leur étreinte. Se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, il s'immobilisa au bout du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« -Sherlock..?, appela John, surpris.

-Non, John, non, je... Il ne faut pas, c'est mal...

-De quoi tu parle ?

-John, tu dois vivre ta vie, je ne peux pas... Je ne dois pas... »

Il se mordit rageusement la main pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Combien de temps avant que John ne se rende compte de la supercherie et qu'il le haïsse ? Un nouveau sanglot lui déchira la gorge et il appuya ses poings contre ses yeux avec force, tachant de chasser ses larmes. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, pas devant John.

Celui-ci le fixait sans comprendre, assis dans son lit. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient pris de telles tournures, et il se demandait pourquoi ce Sherlock là se comportait ainsi. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il murmura :

« Sherlock, il y a deux jours, j'ai fait un rêve étrange... J'étais devant ta tombe... Et derrière moi, enfin, derrière mon reflet dans le marbre, il y avait un visage... Celui de Moriarty. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, toute larme envolée, et le regarda avec intérêt. Il revint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et se pencha en avant pour l'écouter. John reprit :

« -Il souriait et avait l'air de me lancer un défi, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait personne derrière moi... Il était juste dans le reflet... C'est stupide comme rêve, je n'ai pas compris son sens...

-Peut-être s'agit-il d'une sorte d'intuition, ou d'une question que tu te pose au fond de toi... » murmura Sherlock, le souffle court.

Le blond plissa les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce que pourrait signifier son rêve, et une idée saugrenue lui apparut, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de la chasser, il murmura :

« Pourquoi lui serait en vie et pas toi..? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain sous l'effet du choc et il se mit à haleter.

« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas revenu me descendre... Alors que toi, toi tu es là... »

Voyant son ami entrer dans une crise de panique, Sherlock se leva à moitié. Apercevant son geste, John tourna la tête vers lui et son trouble augmenta un peu plus.

« -Pourquoi tu aurais ce genre de réaction si tu n'étais que le fruit de mon délire ?

-John, commença Sherlock.

-OH MON DIEU ! » hurla le médecin en agrippant aux rebords de son lit, pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

Son souffle devint encore plus coupé, et son visage tourna au rouge vif, marbré de plaques blanches sous l'effet du choc. Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le docteur Willigan et deux infirmiers rentrèrent brutalement dans la chambre, confirmant à John l'horrible vérité.

« Oh mon dieu, hurla-t-il de nouveau, c'est la vrai vie ! »

Et avant que le psychiatre ou Sherlock n'eussent pu faire un pas, il s'évanouit.

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre, durant lequel Willigan et Sherlock échangèrent un long regard. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Sherlock murmura :

« Il a compris. »

* * *

**B**adaaam!

**O**ui, j'aime bien finir en mélo xD

**N**'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours génial d'avoir un avis sur ce qu'on fait :D

**E**t à la prochaine!

**V**otre dévouée Kyllia.


	5. Chapter 5

**S**alut tout le monde !

**D**ésolée pour l'attente, mais ma Bêta et moi étions en vacances ^^

**E**t bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé un chargeur pour mon ordi, qui remarche à peu près à merveille ! :D

**E**t je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour répondre un peu à vos reviews :3

**Yuya Selena: **Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Oui, c'est vrai que les personnages ont cet aspect un peu étrange tout en collant à la série, mais je pense que c'est principalement parce qu'on ne les a pas encore vu dans cet état émotionnel dans la série, donc je ne considère pas mes perso comme des OOC... Contente en tout cas que tu aime l'histoire, si tu savais à quel point je me suis creusé la tête xD

lalala1995 , Lie-Angel , Tillie231 , Belle pimprenelle , MairiKeltia , Yukina21 , Electre1964 : Merci énormément, et désolée d'avoir laissé si longtemps le suspens !

**Misty** : Tu me touche énormément aussi, j'ai la larme à l'oeil :') Promis, j'essaierai de poster plus souvent ! :D  
Kerydan: Bien joué, c'est une pure inspiration Calderon, mais je n'ai jamais lu le livre, haha! Et voilà la fin du suspens, enjoy !

nikitta68: Une fois encore, merci, et tu vas voir, toutes tes interrogations ou presque sont dans ce chapitre ^^

**S**ur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

**#5**

**L**a première chose dont John eut conscience fut un goût douceâtre dans sa bouche. Il gémit et bougea légèrement la tête, mais ce simple geste lui demandait un effort énorme, aussi se laissa-t-il emporter par l'effet des calmants et se rendormit-il.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait un peu mieux, assez pour ouvrir les yeux et se redresser doucement. Il aperçut une perfusion à son bras et se demanda un instant pourquoi, mis avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir la question, la voix du docteur Willigan le fit sursauter.

« -Ah, vous êtes réveillé, John.

-Que... s'est-il... passé ? » articula péniblement le blond.

Le psychiatre eut une moue gênée et tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le rêve étrange, Sherlock, Willigan, la réalité. Le choc le plia en deux avec un grognement de souffrance mais il arrêta d'un geste le médecin qui s'était à demi-levé comme pour lui administrer une nouvelle dose de calmants -ce que John voulait à tout prixéviter.

« -Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il après un moment. Comment est-ce possible..?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous en parliez avec lui... Dois-je le faire venir ? »

John hocha doucement la tête et remarqua à peine le départ de Willigan. Les yeux fixés sur son couvre-lit, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, peut-être était-t-il encore dans cet état comateux d'avant... Mais non, le simple fait de ressentir tout avec une telle précision excluait toutes ces alternatives. Il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec douceur et il releva vivement la tête. Le visage de Sherlock lui apparût avec netteté, et John sentit son cœur se serrer. Plus aucun doute n'était possible: il était en vie. Son souffle devint court, et il dût s'agripper à son lit pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Le détective vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Marcus venait de quitter, le visage triste et fermé.

Il y eut un moment de silence, que le murmure de John coupa:

« Comment ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Sherlock comprit. Avec un soupir, le détective joint ses mains sous son menton et commença d'une voix douce:

« Il y a plusieurs façons de survivre à une chute de toit, John... J'ai pris l'une des plus simple. Lorsque je suis arrivé en bas, je n'étais pas mort... Bon certes, pas en bon état non plus, mais pas mort... La suite était simple, ils m'ont fait entrer dans l'hôpital où m'attendait Molly Hooper. Elle a échangé mon corps avec celui de Moriarty, et mon frère l'a identifié comme étant le mien. Et voilà, j'étais mort... Puis mon frère m'a transporté jusqu'à chez lui où des médecins privés m'ont soigné... Et une fois guéri, j'ai fui vers la France... Je voulais sincèrement que tu retournes à une vie normale, une vie où tu puisse être heureux sans risquer ta vie chaque jour, une vie où tu pourrais te marier avec une fille banale et avoir des enfants blonds... Mais quelques mois après mon départ, Mycroft est venu me chercher. Tu n'y arrivais pas, tu n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose... Et tu avais besoin de mon aide pour ne pas mourir. »

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration, durant lequel John triait toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Une question s'échappa de ses lèvres:

« -Mais Moriarty est...

-Mort. Il s'est suicidé pour ne me laisser aucune option de replis. John, il... Il avait prévu de te tuer, toi, mais aussi Mme Hudson, et Lestrade... De tuer tout ceux qui croyaient en moi. Je... Je devais le faire pour vous protéger... Pur te protéger...

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je voudrais être au courant ? Que peut-être que moi, je n'avais pas envie de vivre un petite vie normale, comme tu dis ?

-Je ne savais rien de tes sentiments... » souffla Sherlock en baissant la tête.

A ces mots, John rougit violemment. Il avait oublié ce détail, Sherlock savait. Une brusque angoissel'envahit, le faisant chanceler sous sa force. Pendant tout ce temps au centre, il avait été ridicule. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher à Sherlock, plus rien à déclarer non plus. Il était mis à nu, faible et impuissant. Ridicule. Sherlock l'avait vu au plus bas de son existence, sous son pire jour, que pouvait-il encore espérer ? Que voulait-il espérer ? Le détective l'avait sûrement pris en pitié maintenant, et il ferait certainement tout pour racheter la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti durant tout ce temps... Jusqu'à faire croire à John qu'il l'aimait lui aussi...

L'ancien soldat se mit à haleter, et se retint une fois de plus à son lit. Sherlock, inquiet, se redressa vivement, mais le docteur Willigan venait justement d'entrer.

« -John, dit-il en s'approchant du patient toujours muet. John, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je veux... Qu'il parte. »

Il y avait tant de rage, tant de colère dans cette simple requête que Sherlock en frémit. Son regard surpris croisa celui de Willigan qui baissa la tête. Se levant avec lenteur, le brun fit quelques pas vers John, une main tendue, comme pour le retenir.

« -John, souffla-t-il.

-VAS-T'EN ! » hurla son ami avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains et de se mettre à pleurer.

John n'arrivait pas à regarder ce visage, il n'y arrivait plus. Pendant une seconde, il avait aperçu la douleur sincère du détective et n'avait pas pu le tolérer. Il se sentait faible, méprisable, il voulait disparaître. La honte le dévorait, traçant un chemin sanglant à travers ses entrailles. Mécaniquement, il porta une main à son cœur, le serrant à travers sa peau, laissant au passage des griffures rouges sur son torse. Il avait mal, si mal... Il n'entendit pas le détective sortir de la pièce, il ne le vit pas cacher ses larmes. La seule chose qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était sa douleur, immense.

Willigan resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et qu'il s'endorme, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes que John n'entendait pas. Il resta longtemps après que son patient se soit endormi, assis sur le fauteuil à réfléchir.

Lorsque John se réveilla, la première chose qu'il demanda fut l'horaire de sa prochaine séance de kiné. Étonné, Willigan lui expliqua qu'il l'avait annulée, pensant que pour aujourd'hui, John préférerait se reposer. Mais à sa grande surprise, son patient lui assura que cela ne le gênait pas, et demanda à ce que la séance ait bel et bien lieu. Il se leva avec l'aide du psychiatre, et une fois préparé, alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, le médecin l'arrêta:

« -John, je sais que vous êtes en colère, mais Sherlock a demandé à vous voir ce matin...

-Je ne veux plus le voir. Dites lui de partir, s'il vous plaît, et de ne pas revenir.

-Comme vous voudrez... » murmura Marcus en baissant la tête.

**S**herlock fourra rageusement une de ses chemises dans son sac. Willigan venait de lui annoncer la décision de John, et celle-ci était sans appel: il devait quitter le centre et le laisser tranquille. Une colère sourde obstruait la gorge du détective tandis qu'il s'affairait à ranger la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée le temps du traitement de son ami. Assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, Mycroft le regardait faire d'un air peiné, son sempiternel parapluie sous le coude.

« -Sherlock, ne te met pas dans cet état, voyons... Il faut le comprendre, il...

-La ferme, My'. »

L'aîné Holmes soupira en secouant tristement la tête. Dans l'état actuel de son frère, mieux valait garder le silence, en effet. Aussi contempla-t-il silencieusement son frère cadet se démener avec ses sentiments.

Depuis la prétendue mort de Sherlock, le lien entre les deux frères s'était nettement amélioré, et même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore à la franche camaraderie fraternelle, la situation actuelle de politesse et de soutien mutuel entre eux mettait du baume au cœur de Mycroft. Lorsque Molly Hooper l'avait contacté pour lui faire part des événements et de la supercherie de Sherlock, Mycroft y avait tout d'abord vu l'occasion de se racheter pour tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Moriarty. Mais plus tard, alors que son frère gisait encore alité dans son appartement, il avait peu à peu oublié cette histoire de culpabilité pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il voulait, en fin de compte, c'était bien s'entendre avec Sherlock.

Aussi avait-il aussitôt accouru en recevant l'appel de ce dernier lui annonçant qu'il quittait le centre sur le champs. En quelques mots secs, Sherlock l'avait informé de la situation, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Mycroft pour comprendre que son frère avait des sentiments pour le docteur Watson.

En le regardant s'affairer dans la pièce, le cœur de l'homme politique se serra, car il savait bien qu'en s'agitant ainsi, Sherlock cherchait tout simplement à ne pas céder à la tempête qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. En fin de compte, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'on ne pouvait croire...

« -Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Sherlock en fermant son sac. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis si subitement !

-Sherlock... John est un homme. Tu ne pense pas qu'avoir été si faible devant toi lui fait honte ? »

Son frère cadet resta un moment immobile, clignant des yeux avant de pousser un soupir et de se diriger vers la porte. Mycroft le suivit avec un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, sa cohabitation avec son frère promettait d'être riche en émotions.

**P**endant plus d'un mois, John se remit peu à peu de son long alitement. Aidé par Andy, il reprit peu à peu du muscle et gagna en autonomie. Rapidement, il fut capable de s'alimenter et de se doucher seul, ce qui le soulagea énormément car il se sentait gêné vis à vis de l'infirmier qui devait se charger de ces tâches, et pire encore, honteux du fait que ce soit Sherlock qui ait occupé cet emploi un temps.

Il n'avait pas recontacté Sherlock, et le détective n'avait pas cherché à le faire non plus, aussi cela permettait-il à John de prendre du temps pour penser à lui et à son rétablissement. Mais malgré tout ce qui pouvait le tenir occupé pendant la journée, il venait inévitablement un moment où les pensées de l'ancien soldat ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fixer sur Sherlock: la nuit. Que ce soit avant ou pendant son sommeil, John pensait chaque soir au détective, même si il lui était difficile de démêler ce qui avait réellement existé des rêves qu'il avait pu faire.

John se sentait blessé dans sa fierté, honteux, mais une partie de lui n'aspirait qu'à une chose: retourner auprès de Sherlock, perspective qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'envoûtait. Chaque matin, en se réveillant, il se promettait mentalement d'arrêter de penser à tout cela, et chaque soir il brisait cette promesse. Sherlock l'obsédait mas il ne pouvait pas revenir vers lui avant d'être prêt.

Le docteur Willigan était ravi des progrès de son patient, et même si il s'inquiétait sur l'issu de sa relation avec Sherlock, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage et la volonté que John mettait dans sa guérison. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un mois et demi pour revenir à un niveau physique satisfaisant et obtenir ainsi sa permission de quitter l'établissement, avec l'obligation de continuer à voir un psychologue une à deux fois par semaine, condition que John accepta sans rechigner. Il avait appris avec surprise que son ancienne psychologue n'était nul autre que Mme Willigan, aussi la réclama-t-il comme psy attitrée.

Le jour de sa sortie, le cœur de John battait fort. Devant le portail du centre l'attendait Mme Hudson , Sarah et Lestrade en belles tenues, le sourire aux lèvres. En voyant Sarah, John eut un petit sourire triste. Après la ''mort'' de Sherlock, leur relation s'était peu à peu pourrie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se séparer pour de bon, mais il était arrivé plusieurs fois que la jeune femme rende visite à John pendant son internement, geste dont il lui était très reconnaissant à présent.

Lors d'une visite, madame Hudson lui avait appris que Sherlock ne venait plus à Baker Street depuis un moment, et que John était donc libre de revenir y vivre sans se soucier de ce point là, mais pour l'ancien soldat, leur petit appartement était trop plein de souvenir pour qu'il s'y risque pour le moment. Aussi avait-il accepté la généreuse proposition de Greg de vivre avec lui le temps de se remettre dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de célibataire qu'il occupait.

Le docteur Willigan l'accompagna jusqu'à eux et observa avec un sourire leurs retrouvailles.

John commença par prendre sa logeuse dans ses bras longuement, puis fit la bise à Sarah avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Lestrade, les yeux brillants.

« -Merci de... De m'avoir empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, Greg..., balbutia-t-il.

-Oh tu m'as manqué toi ! » s'exclama Lestrade en attrapant le blond par les épaules pour le serrer à son tour contre lui avec un grand rire.

A la fin de leur étreinte, il prit le sac de John et se dirigea vers sa voiture, suivi de Mme Hudson. John profita de ce petit instant pour se tourner vers Marcus et lui serrer la main avec gratitude.

« -Merci pour tout, docteur.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir fait grand chose. Vous avez une volonté de fer, John, et beaucoup de courage. Tâchez d'en trouver assez pour accepter de le faire revenir dans votre vie. »

John hocha doucement la tête en clignant des yeux pour cacher ses larmes, puis rejoint ses amis dans la voiture de fonction que Greg avait empruntée pour venir le chercher.

Assis à l'avant, il regarda une dernière fois le centre qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps et poussa un petit soupir. Oui, il avait trouvé la force d'en sortir, et pas de la manière dont il avait imaginé le faire tout d'abord... Et cette force, il ne la tenait que d'une seul chose: la certitude que Sherlock était en vie. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à rassembler son courage pour terminer ce qui lui restait à faire...

* * *

**A**llez, pour une fois, je ne fais pas une fin trop frustrante, non? Non?

**N'**hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'aime tellement lire vos impressions ! *o*

**E**t à très bientôt pour la suite (si ma Bêta se bouge un peu pour la correction xD )

**L**ove,

_Kyllia._


	6. Chapter 6

**C**oucou !

**B**on, j'ai été un peu longue, je sais, mais avec la rentrée qui approche, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot... Eh oui, je vais rentrer en prépa... Dur, dur.

**M**ais je vais essayer de ne pas vous tenir trop en haleine quant à la suite des aventures de Sherlock et John et de la finir peu après septembre :D

**E**t j'en profite une fois encore pour vos remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir de tels retours, ça me touche beaucoup que cette fiction ait du succès, et chaque review me met du baume au coeur et me donne du courage :'D

**J**e profite aussi de ce petit espace expression libre pour vous inviter à aller voir mes autres fictions, car on ne sait jamais, elles pourraient aussi vous plaire ou du moins vous faire tenir le temps que chaque nouveau chapitre sorte xD

**M**erci à tous, et on se voit en bas!

**ENJOOOY !**

* * *

**#6**

**« -J**e vous assure que votre fils sera en pleine forme dans quelques jours, madame. Tachez de profiter de ce laps de temps pour vous reposer un peu.

-Hahaha ! Si seulement ! Merci pour tout, docteur Watson, au revoir ! »

La porte du cabinet se referma derrière la jeune mère de famille qui venait de saluer John. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son planning ; il avait 5 minutes de pause avant sa prochaine consultation, aussi en profita-t-il pour s'étirer un peu.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait repris son emploi dans le cabinet où travaillait Sarah, poste qu'elle lui avait tout spécialement réservé, et il se replongeait dans le travail avec délice et soulagement. Les premières semaines chez Lestrade lui avaient parues bien longues, surtout lorsque le lieutenant était appelé pour une affaire, travailler fournissait donc une certaine distraction à John, ainsi qu'un moyen de ne pas trop réfléchir. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était sorti du centre de soin, et peu à peu, il reprenait le goût à la vie, aidé par Greg, Sarah, et sa thérapeute, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de retourner à Baker Street, ni celui de contacter Sherlock.

Aux dernières nouvelles, que Greg tenait de Mycroft, Sherlock était chez ce dernier, où il passait ses journées à jouer du violon ou à rester prostré sur un canapé. Même si une partie de John brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre, son honneur le lui interdisait. Il n'avait été que trop dépendant de Sherlock, et avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire. En attendant, il allait travailler six jours sur sept, voyait sa psy deux fois par semaines et vivait une petite vie bien rangée et bien calme qui lui permettait de se reposer. Presque tous les soirs, Sarah passait à l'appartement de Lestrade et ils dînaient tous les trois en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout en évitant de parler du détective.

Peu à peu, une certaine complicité s'était formée entre les deux amis, et John y devinait une future liaison. Le temps ne le démentit pas, et petit à petit, Sarah resta dormir, déjeuner, avant de finir par s'installer chez eux. John se réjouissait pour Greg, mais le couple qu'ils formaient désormais avec Sarah le mettait quelque peu à part, et un soir, alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, John annonça d'une voix ferme qu'il était prêt à retourner à Baker Street.

À cette annonce, Lestrade lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait dans la main, qui se brisa dans l'évier, sans provoquer le moindre sursaut chez Sarah, qui se contentait de fixer John avec de grands yeux.

« -Tu es sûr, John ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Oui, certain. De toute manière, il n'y retourne plus depuis des mois, et puisque je continue à payer le loyer, autant que je retourne y vivre, non ?

-Oui, admit Greg en jetant les débris d'assiette dans la poubelle. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi, oui... Surtout si tu penses être prêt. »

John lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et il fut décidé qu'il quitterait l'appartement devenu trop étroit pour retourner s'installer à Baker Street le week-end suivant.

**L**e jour de son départ, Greg insista pour le déposer en voiture devant l'appartement. Madame Hudson l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte et à peine John fut-il descendu de la voiture qu'elle le serra avec force contre elle.

« -Vous m'avez tellement manqué, John ! La maison est si calme sans vous et...

-Sujet sensible, la coupa Greg en s'approchant avec les valises de John. À éviter s'il-vous-plaît.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi ! » bredouilla la logeuse en secouant la tête.

John eut un petit sourire triste et emboîta le pas à Greg qui montait déjà ses bagages. Il ne leur fallut qu'un aller-retour pour transvaser toutes les affaires du médecin, et une fois chose faite, ils restèrent un moment silencieux dans le salon.

« -Ça va aller, John ? Demanda doucement Lestrade en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Oui, ça ira, répondit John avec un sourire sincère. Ce n'est pas aussi dur que je le pensais.

-Bon... Eh bien je vais te laisser. On se voit mercredi soir au pub alors !

-D'accord ! Et remercies encore Sarah pour ma journée de congé, dis lui que demain je me remets au boulot !

-T'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! »

John eut un petit rire léger et Greg sortit de la pièce. Il l'entendit saluer Madame Hudson puis ce fut le silence, enfin. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il était de retour, des mois après avoir tentéde se suicider dans cette même pièce, mais ces retrouvailles ne lui étaient pas aussi difficiles qu'il l'avait imaginé, ce qui le soulageait. Il s'installa dans son vieux fauteuil et poussa un soupir d'aise.

Il dut s'assoupir car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Madame Hudson se tenait devant lui, un plateau à thé dans les mains. En le voyant réveillé, elle poussa une petite exclamation désolée :

« -Oh, John ! Je ne savais pas que vous dormiez, sinon je ne vous aurais pas réveillé, vraiment navrée !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Hudson, j'étais juste un peu fatigué par le déménagement... C'est déjà l'heure du thé ?

-Oui, je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir que je vous l'apporte... Au moins pour cette fois, parce que je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! »

John sourit et la remercia doucement. Ils s'installèrent face à face et burent leur thé tranquillement, John écoutant vaguement sa logeuse qui semblait avoir besoin de s'épancher.

« ...J'ai fait quelques rangements depuis votre départ, oh, bien sûr la pièce reste un peu dérangée à mon goût, mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là, il faut avouer que c'est plus facile à garder un tant soit peu rangé. Mais je vous trouve changé, docteur, non ? Vous êtes plus calme, vous riez moins... En même temps, ça a été une telle épreuve pour vous, une telle épreuve... Moi aussi à la mort de mon mari... »

John n'écouta pas la suite. En entendant Madame Hudson évoquer Sherlock, il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, pincement qui s'était accentué lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son état... Car même s'il faisait des efforts immenses pour aller bien, John n'était plus le même, et en effet, une certaine mélancolie ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps.

Lorsque la logeuse prit congé, l'ancien soldat se fit cuire un steak accompagné de légumes qu'il mangea en regardant mécaniquement la télévision. Puis il prit une douche et monta se coucher de bonne heure. Le lendemain, il se leva tôt, se prépara pour le travail mais emporta avec lui un deuxième sac dans lequel il glissa ses affaires de sport. Il avait trois heures devant lui avant sa première consultation, et une de ses grandes résolutions accompagnant son retour à Baker Street était de s'inscrire à la salle de sport qui se trouvait sur le chemin de son cabinet. Il y passa les deux heures qu'il avait d'avance et y retourna encore une heure après son travail.

**C**e petit rituel recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir une habitude, et petit à petit, les muscles que John avait perdu revinrent, se redessinant comme lorsqu'il était à l'armée. Quelques semaines plus tard, les effets de ces séances de musculations étaient déjà visibles et enchantèrent Sarah et Greg, heureux de voir que John reprenait du poil de la bête. Et le médecin lui-même se sentait mieux, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Une jour, en sortant de son entraînement**,** il avait surpris le regard admiratif d'une jeune femme et s'en était senti flatté ; lentement mais sûrement, il reprenait confiance en lui. Cependant, quelque chose lui manquait, bien qu'il ne voulusse pas se l'avouer. Il lui manquait ce piment, ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'une seule personne peu vous apporter, ce petit battement de cœur, ce sentiment d'excitation, cette joie profonde qu'il n'avait connu qu'aux côtés de Sherlock... Car bien qu'il refusa de l'avouer, Sherlock Holmes lui manquait terriblement.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une nouvelle séance de muscu, John remarqua que Madame Hudson était sortie. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, car il savait que cette dernière avait depuis peu un nouvel 'ami', comme elle disait. Il monta les escaliers en petites foulées, ouvrit la porte du salon et jeta comme à son habitue son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Mais ce faisant, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Quelqu'un était venu ici, il en était sûr, quelqu'un qui n'était pas sa logeuse, et qui se tenait dans l'obscurité, à côté de la cheminée, pensant ne pas être vu. Avec le geste de l'habitude, John sortit le pistolet qu'il gardait toujours dans son dos, et le pointa vers la silhouette avant d'allumer la lumière. La surprise manqua de lui faire lâcher son arme. Devant lui se tenait Sherlock.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Aucun de leurs visages ne laissait voir une quelconque émotion, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock émette un petit claquement de langue et lance :

« Tu peux baisser ton arme, John. »

L'ancien soldat se rendit compte qu'en effet, il avait gardé son pistolet braqué sur le détective. Il rougit légèrement et la rangea à sa place dans son dos, entre sa chemise et son jean, avant de se mettre à fixer un magazine posé sur la table basse à sa droite. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, et il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, cherchant une échappatoire à ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant, mais ce fut Sherlock qui y mit fin :

« -Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois. »

Le ton était poli, mais neutre. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, et aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

« J'ai attendu ton appel » murmura soudain Sherlock.

John releva la tête, surpris par ces mots et tomba sur le regard triste du détective.

« -J'ai attendu ta résurrection, répondit-il amèrement.

-Je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger.

-Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

-Et tu aurais refusé de jouer le jeu et tute serais fait tué, John ! s'écria Sherlock en haussant le ton.

-Si j'étais un poids pour toi, tu aurais pu me le dire d'une autre façon ! »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que John se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il serra les paupières et s'incita à respirer calmement pour garder le contrôle. Il ne devait pas s'effondrer, il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, sa blessure, son sentiment d'avoir été inutile et abandonné. Son sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, tout ce qui comptait pour lui et qui n'était pas réciproque. Son souffle devint plus haché, comme s'il allait pleurer mais il réussi à se contenir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sherlock s'était avancé vers lui, le visage inquiet, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

« -Non. Non... Je ne suis pas... faible.

-John, je n'ai jamais pensé...

-Si tu le pensais ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas cherché à me protéger comme ça !

-Si je te protégeais, c'est parce que je t'aimais, John ! »

Le médecin sursauta et se tut enfin, fixant Sherlock en silence. Celui-ci prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée.

« Je te l'ai dit... Je n'ai pas d'ami, je n'en ai qu'un. Une seule personne, un seul point faible. La seule chose qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Avant ton arrivée, John, j'étais seul... Et risquer une seconde de te perdre... Et puis... Je suppose que c'est ce que les gens normaux font, non ? De protéger ce qui leur est cher... »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. John, les yeux baissés sur le sol, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il avait beau tourner et retourner les mots que Sherlock venait de prononcer dans tous les sens, cela semblait toujours aussi irréel. Doucement, Sherlock s'approcha de lui et le fixa d'un air peu assuré -une première chez lui !

« Mais je pense que tout ça a toujours été au delà de la simple camaraderie » souffla-t-il.

Et sans que John ait pu faire un geste, il attrapa son visage et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se celèrent et John sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il le savait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait conscience que cela se passait réellement, et l'expérience lui semblait toute neuve. Le détective fit glisser une de ses mains dans sa nuque, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser, tandis que John se sentait fondre. Lorsque leurs visages se séparèrent, ils restèrent là à se regarder un moment, le souffle court.

« -Dis-moi que je ne dors pas, murmura John. Dis-moi que c'est la vraie vie.

-Ça l'est. » lui assura Sherlock avec un sourire avant de l'attirer vers un nouveau baiser.

* * *

**C**omment ça, mes fins sont horripilantes?! xD

**H**ahaha ! Je suis une sadique!

**O**n se voit bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez-pas à me laisser vos avis ^^

**L**ove,

_**K**yllia._


	7. Chapter 7

**H**ey, **h**ey, **h**ey!

**C**omme promis, voilà la suite, assez rapidement... Et sans plus de préambule, je vous laisse profiter...

_ATTENTION, LEMON !_

E.N.J.O.Y

* * *

**#7**

**L**a sensation des lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes rendait John fou. Il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement désiré que maintenant qu'il l'obtenait enfin, il se sentait sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Le parfum du détective l'entourait, ses mains fraîches encadraient son visage, Sherlock était là, Sherlock était partout autour du médecin, enfin.

Soudain, un doute le saisi et il le repoussa brutalement, mettant fin à leur baiser. Le détective ouvrit les yeux, le front plissé par l'incompréhension de ce geste tandis que son vis-à- vis haletait.

« -Tu... Tu ne peux pas... C'est par pitié que tu fais ça, murmura John en baissant les yeux.

-John, souffla le brun en relevant son visage d'un geste tendre. Depuis notre toute première enquête, depuis tout ce temps, j'attendais que tu acceptes enfin de t'intéresser à moi.

-Tu... Depuis l'étude en rose ? »

Le détective hocha doucement la tête et ajouta avec un sourire rêveur :

« Depuis que tu as descendu ce chauffeur de taxi avec un sang froid exceptionnel de l'immeuble d'en face... Ça m'a beaucoup impressionné, et j'ai définitivement craqué à ce moment là, bien que j'ai remarqué plus tôt ton physique assez avantageux et ta simplicité naturelle... Tout en refusant d'accepter cette attirance, parce que j'étais persuadé que jamais tu ne t'intéresserais à moi. »

John rougit sous le compliment et balbutia que pourtant, comparé au détective, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Sherlock poussa une sorte de feulement irrité et désigna d'un geste vague le blond.

« -John, regardes-toi un peu ! Tu _es_ beau... Ne fais pas ton modeste, s'il te plaît.

-Mais tu t'es volatilisé...

-Pour te protéger. Et parce que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance avec toi. J'ai préférer fuir, te laisser la possibilité de refaire ta vie avec une jeune femme, d'avoir des enfants, un chien, ce genre de chose qu'un homme normal doit avoir... »

John eut un petit rire devant la conception caricaturale de la vie ''normale'' de Sherlock et murmura qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'une vie comme cela, qu'il n'en voulait plus depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage du détective qui prit les mains du blond.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais » promit-il en les embrassant doucement.

John rougit de nouveau et balbutia qu'il était rassuré dans ce cas, avant de se redresser doucement et d'embrasser Sherlock avec tendresse. Celui-ci sourit et enlaça son amant avec force, approfondissant leur baiser. John se sentait heureux, profondément heureux tandis que ses mains s'égaraient dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Leur baiser se faisait plus osé, leurs gestes plus sensuels, leurs corps se pressant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre quand une exclamation surprise les interrompit soudain :

« -Oh !, lâcha John en se détachant vivement de Sherlock qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire ravi devant l'air éberlué de Madame Hudson.

-Madame Hudson, la salua-t-il d'un ton poli en hochant la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-Sherlock ! Vous êtes de retour ! S'exclama la logeuse avec un grand sourire.

-Pour de bon, cette fois, assura le détective avant de lancer un petit regard dans la direction de John qui était rouge cerise et fixait ses pieds.

-Bien, bien, bien, chatonna la vieille femme. Et bien je vais vous laisser vous... retrouver alors ! Je vais aller au cinéma. Bonne soirée ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de filer.

Ils l'entendirent descendre les escaliers puis sortir en chantonnant. Une fois que la porte d'entrée eut claqué, John redressa la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage avec un soupir. Sherlock, qui venait de s'affaler sur le canapé après avoir négligemment jeté son trench au sol, le regarda en souriant :

« -Un problème, John ?

-Je... Elle...

-Elle pense que nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment, tu sais. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle...

-Alors, c'est ça ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Sherlock en se redressant.

-Nous sommes ensemble ?

-Oui, si tu tiens à l'officialiser, nous sommes ensemble... »

À ces mots, le visage de John s'éclaira d'un sourire presque enfantin qui fit battre le cœur du détective un peu plus fort. Il se leva et retourna près du médecin d'une démarche féline avant de lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts et de murmurer :

« -Arrête de faire ton mignon pour m'attirer...

-Je ne fais pas... »

La bouche de Sherlock s'écrasant sur la sienne le fit taire et il se plongea avec délice dans ce nouveau baiser, sentant son corps se coller à celui du détective avec fièvre. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux boucles brunes tandis que Sherlock passait les siennes sous son pull, venant caresser son ventre, retraçant avec délice ses muscles fermes, et faisant frissonner l'ancien soldat tout entier. Il poussa un grognement de bien-être et ses mains descendirent vers la chemise du détective, qu'elles commencèrent à défaire lentement, bouton après bouton.

Le contact volatile des doigts de John contre sa peau rendait Sherlock fou et son cerveau d'habitude si prompt à réagir et si vif tombait peu à peu dans une douce torpeur qui n'était pas si désagréable. La bouche du médecin vint piquer de baisers sa gorge et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Le dernier bouton de sa chemise venait de céder, et celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement feutré, dévoilant son torse pâle et fin. John marqua un temps d'arrêt dans ses baisers et contempla Sherlock en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts effleurèrent le buste du détective qui frémit en fermant les yeux.

« Peut-être devrions-nous monter dans ta chambre » murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement voilée.

John hocha vivement la tête et avant que Sherlock n'ait pu faire un geste, il le souleva avec facilité et se dirigea vers l'étage. Les bras autour de son cou, Sherlock riait doucement tout en mordillant son oreille.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il le déposa avec douceur sur son lit, ôta son pull qui commençait à lui tenir beaucoup trop chaud, et grimpa au dessus de lui, un genou de chaque côté des hanches fines du détective. Ce dernier replia un bras sur ses yeux, les joues rougissantes et le souffle court tandis que John reprenait son exploration. Il embrassa doucement les deux tétons du détective qui gémit doucement avant de se mettre à les mordiller tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps pâle de son amant. Le détective se tordait de plaisir sous lui et John vint l'embrasser.

« Tu sais, souffla-t-il soudain en stoppant son baiser, durant mes études de médecines, j'ai suivis des cours sur le corps, les nerfs et les points sensibles de l'homme... »

Seul un grognement étouffé lui parvint en guise de réponse et sans se démonter, John passa une main dans le dos du détective, tâtonna un instant avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et d'appuyer doucement dessus. Le corps de Sherlock se tendit soudain vers l'avant et il poussa un gémissement rauque. Il jeta un regard surpris au médecin qui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Encore... » supplia-t-il en haletant.

Et le médecin ne se fit pas prier. Il embrassa Sherlock avec force tandis que sa main venait presser un nouveau point sensible, faisant de nouveau se cambrer le détective, dont l'érection commençait à se faire sentir contre la cuisse gauche de John, qui commença à défaire la ceinture du brun tout en continuant à appuyer de sa main libre sur divers autres points sensibles. Il lui retira rapidement son pantalon, découvrant un boxer gris déjà tendu par l'excitation de son amant qui gémissait en accrochant ses cheveux. Sa main vint se poser sur le sexe de Sherlock quand celui-ci se redressa soudain et le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

« Pas... Tout de suite, haleta-t-il avec difficulté. Je ne te... Laisserai pas mener le jeu tout le long... »

John sourit et se laissa allonger sur le dos, tandis que Sherlock grimpait sur lui. Le détective admira son torse musclé d'un air appréciateur avant de se concentrer sur son pantalon, au travers duquel on apercevait l'érection du médecin. Le détective posa une main dessus, faisant sursauter John qui se mordit la lèvre. Il le déshabilla rapidement, les mains tremblantes d'envie, et contempla sa virilité fièrement tendue avec un sourire satisfait avant de la prendre en main et de commencer à le masturber lentement. John ferma les yeux, la tête enfouie dans les coussins et poussa un cri lorsque les lèvres de son amant vinrent se poser sur son sexe. Sherlock suçait à la perfection, c'était indéniable, et très vite John dut le repousser, le souffle court et les joues rouges, au plus grand plaisir et à la plus grande fierté de Sherlock.

Arriva le moment que John redoutait, soit le moment où ses connaissances n'étaient plus qu'entièrement théoriques. Timidement, il demanda à Sherlock s'ils avaient du lubrifiant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et attrapa la main du médecin avant de se mettre à sucer langoureusement ses doigts. Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, John rougit. Il récupéra sa main quelques secondes plus tard et la dirigea prudemment entre les cuisses de Sherlock, qui s'était allongé sur le dos, frissonnant d'appréhension. Doucement, John glissa un doigt dans son intimité, qui provoqua un long gémissement de la part du détective tandis que son bassin se levait inconsciemment. Rassuré, John poussa son doigt un peu plus loin et commença à mettre en pratique toutes les connaissances médicales qu'il avait sur le sujet. Très vite, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier tandis que Sherlock gémissait de plus en plus fort, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, ses mains se serrant convulsivement dans le dos de John. Enfin, le médecin trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une petite protubérance qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigt. Sherlock se redressa brutalement en poussant un cri d'extase, les mains crispées sur les épaules de l'ancien soldat qui souriait, ravi. Les hanches du brun ondulaient sous les assauts de son amant et John se mordait les lèvres pour garder le contrôle de lui-même tant la tentation était forte. A ce moment précis, Sherlock était une invitation à la débauche.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, le détective l'agrippa à la nuque et demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir :

« John, prends-moi... »

Le blond hocha la tête et se redressa pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, qu'il déchira avec les dents avant de l'enfiler sur son sexe qui pulsait avec force. Sherlock le regarda faire, haletant de désir, et remonta ses genoux contre son torse sous le regard étonné de John.

« -Tu es sûr que..?

-Oui, le coupa son amant. Comme ça. »

John hocha de nouveau la tête et s'allongea un peu plus au dessus de Sherlock, en appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il dirigea son sexe vers son intimité et entra lentement en lui afin de lui permettre de s'habituer, retenant un cri de plaisir. _Il était si étroit_ _!_ Se retenir était une vraie torture, mais heureusement pour lui, le détective se mit à bouger doucement le bassin, lui donnant le feu vert pour continuer.

_Avant, arrière, avant, arrière_... Comment un mouvement si simple pouvait faire autant de bien, John l'ignorait, mais chacun de ces mouvements était accueilli par un gémissement de plaisir de Sherlock, poussant le blond à continuer, encore et encore, toujours plus vite et fort. Leurs respirations n'étaient plus que des halètements saccadés et les cuisses que Sherlock avait enroulées autour des hanches de John se serraient convulsivement autour de lui tandis que le visage du détective se tordait de plaisir. Plaisir qui atteignit peu à peu son paroxysme, les plongeant tous les deux dans un orgasme violent qui les laissa en sueur et essoufflés.

Ils restèrent un moment là, l'un dans l'autre, front contre front, à reprendre leur souffle, puis John se retira délicatement, se laissant tomber sur le côté, épuisé. Sherlock vint se blottir contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être et murmura :

« Je savais que tu étais un amant fougueux, John. »

L'intéressé sourit doucement et enfouit sa tête dans les boucles brunes de son amant sans répondre, s'enivrant de son odeur en silence.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le détective.

-Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, ce n'était pas aussi bon que ça... »

Sherlock rougit à ces mots et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du blond.

« -Tu m'as manqué, John.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi... Je t'aime. »

Sherlock rougit et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il enfouissait un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, John caressant tendrement le dos du brun du bout des doigts, puis Sherlock murmura :

« Ça te dirait de voyager un peu ? »

* * *

**T**adaaaam !

**A**lors vous en pensez quoi? :D

**B**on, je pense que le prochain chapitre clora cette histoire, malgré les supplications de ma Bêta, je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour la suite, cette fiction étant à mes yeux centrée sur le retour de Sherlock et l'état mental de John... Tout finirait donc sur un Happy End au prochain chapitre...

**L**ove,

_Kyllia._


End file.
